


Nothing Like the Holidays

by lovelykotori



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykotori/pseuds/lovelykotori
Summary: Vegeta had already come to terms with it to celebrate this annoying festival called Christmas with his family. But this time it would be different, as his teacher, and a certain God did not intend to leave him alone ...





	1. Years after years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my short christmas story (and my first fanfiction which is avaiable in two languages). The christmas traditions I will mention here will be from Austria, maybe some are similar to you, maybe some not.
> 
> I uploaded this story last year on fanfiction.net and DeviantArt. Finally I am updating my AooO Account.
> 
> Beta for this translation was zoraarmorlink from DeviantArt!

  
  


Vegeta rubbed his hands, although he was wearing gloves. It was as if the cold was seeping through his clothes. The black-haired was used to low temperatures, but he had never experienced something this freezing cold. However, the cold was the least of his problems, because he had an even bigger one.

 

The Saiyan didn't know how he had gotten into this situation, but here he was. He was in a small cabin - well, more of a small booth - and he was selling mulled wine. It was unbelievable that he was doing something like this. But he had no choice, because somebody had put him in this precarious situation. Again he rubbed his hands and exhaled his hot breath on it.

 

This sale cottage, where he had been standing for an eternity, was in the back part of the garden of Capsule Corporation. Bulma always insisted on organizing a small Christmas market. The idea didn’t bother him; she always had employees who were forced into these booths and sell various stuff. Vegeta’s look waved forward, and he watched an employee selling poinsettias to Kuririn and his family in the small cabin directly across from his. The bald man, his wife, and his daughter emerged, and Vegeta hoped that they wouldn’t recognize him. He just wanted this nightmare to end as soon as possible. The Saiyan couldn’t understand how anyone could find such a thing pleasing at all. He looked further to the right he saw booths that were selling pictures and Christmas dishes. Gohan, Videl and their little daughter Pan were also there, buying those ugly dishes.

 

Once again the Saiyan Prince shook his head and continued to look around the area. In addition to the selling huts with the ugly crockery, there was a chestnut vendor. Admittedly, those things tasted really delicious, but the fighter was stuck in his cabin and couldn't get any of those delicious chestnuts. Finally his head stopped at the booth where his eternal rival was standing.

 

"Well Vegeta, how is it going?" Goku waved at him and turned with a barbecue tongs with a few veal sausages. When he saw the happy face of the other Saiyan, a vein appeared and throbbed on Vegeta’s forehead. Instinctively he turned away and crossed his arms.

 

"That's none of your damn business!" he hissed. The smell of the sausages from the stand next to him wafted over to his nose, and his stomach suddenly growled quite loudly. Why did he have to endure here while there were enough employees of Capsule Corporation?

 

"Come on Vegeta, I don't like it here either, but it could be much worse!" Goku laughed at him. "At least I get a decent salary from Bulma, which means that Chichi is less cranky," he told him as he turned another sausage. "Oh dear, this is slightly blackened. I think I'd rather eat it instead of giving it to someone else." With these words he took the hot sausage with his bare hand, led it to his mouth and threw it down greedily.

 

"What is Bulma paying you?" The prince got sharp-eared and looked at the other Saiyan again. "And if that’s the case, then why am I standing here?"

 

"Oh come on," waved Goku. "As if you need the money."

 

"That's not the point!" Vegeta growled, becoming very vexed. Of course, it wasn’t about the money, but rather the principle. Not only that, it was the whole situation with which he was dissatisfied. Vegeta didn't know if was Bulma's, Whis' or the guilt of both of them together that had brought him and Goku in this situation...

 

 

One day earlier ...

 

As they had been doing so often lately, the two Saiyans were training on Beerus' planet. They were as good as always there, except for the incident when Freezer had returned to Earth. It had been a nerve-wracking experience, but not because of this nemesis had returned in a much stronger form. No, Vegeta still bugged at the fact that his rival had messed up his moment of glory. He was so much stronger than this lizard and then…

 

Meanwhile, about four months had passed since that incident. They had stayed a few weeks on Earth before coming back to train. Of course, they were incredibly strong; they had surpassed the power of a normal Super Saiyan God and were able to turn into a new form - the Super Saiyajin God Super Saiyajin. No matter how powerful the form was, though, they were still weaker than Beerus and Whis. And that was exactly the reason why they had returned to their training base: to eradicate their mistakes and achieve their absolute maximum strength, speed and precision. Of course, it’s common knowledge that those kinds of things don’t happen overnight.

 

It was a day like any other, and the two Saiyans warmed themselves up before they had to carry heavy weights around the planet again. The Saiyan Prince believed that it would be a normal day, as-

 

"I think it's time for a break," the voice of Whis interrupted their warm-up as he suddenly appeared beside them. Both fighters finished their sparring and were looking at the blue-skinned alien.

 

"But Mr. Whis, we just started," Goku argued. He seemed just as confused as Vegeta as to why they were going on this sudden break.

 

"Bulma called me, it's quite an emergency," Whis explained.

 

"What's going on? Has Freezer already resurfaced?" Vegeta blurted, who believed for a moment that he would get another chance to defeat that damn lizard.

 

"What? Freezer? No, it is much more important!" the god replied. Whis was very serious.

 

"Even stronger than Freezer? Oh dear! Who are you talking about?" Goku asked, sounding as happy as a small child.

 

"Stronger? I have never spoken of a fighter." Whis led his finger to his chin thoughtfully and stroked it. "Bulma asked me to ask you if you know what day it is tomorrow."

 

The Saiyans looked stunned at each other. What the hell was going on? What day should be tomorrow? Bulma's birthday was months ago, but other than that...

 

"I hope I haven't forgotten Chi-Chi’s birthday or something else important," Goku whispered thoughtfully to himself.

 

Vegeta was sure that it had nothing to do with anyone's birthday, but he had no idea at all what day would be that important. Admittedly, here on Beerus' planet, he lost all sense of time. Nevertheless, there were no seasons that pointed him to the month or the day they just had. Vegeta crossed his arms and exhaled absentmindedly. "Just say it, I have no idea!" the prince hissed and looked into the bland face of their master.

 

Whis saw between the two back and forth and sighed out, as if he gave up that the fighters wouldn't get it. "Bulma spoke of Christmas, if that says something to you."

 

Suddenly it hit Vegeta. Of course! It was time again for that stupid celebration, and for the blue-haired woman, it was extremely important, not to mention the fact that he had to be present. If it were up to him, he would abandon all this banter and continue exercising on Beerus' planet. But his wife would turn up the heat on him if he dared not to show up. The idea to have a nagging Bulma in front of him was even more annoying than the celebration itself.

 

He would rather go to Earth for this one special day so that he could return peacefully the next day to his normal daily routine. And really, this celebration was not so bad. Sure the carols, the idiotic decorated trees, and various other things he could list annoyed him. However, Christmas also had something that appealed Saiyans.

 

"There's a lot to eat!" Goku blurted out. "You can eat things that you don't get that easily throughout the year!" While Vegeta was completely in his thoughts, the Earth inhabitant beside him began to describe to Whis what Christmas was about. The blue-skinned didn't know this tradition since it was something that was only practiced on Earth.

 

"There are things to eat that you don't get otherwise?" Whis was indeed interested in the Christmas feast that the earthlings celebrated annually. "For example?"

 

"Christmas biscuits in all colors and shapes, and many dishes that nobody would cook during the year. A Christmas goose, for example," Goku explained further and even went into raptures. In a dreamy-like state, he put his arms behind his head, thinking about the food from last year.

 

"Biscuits ... what a funny name," Whis giggled and was hooked because of this conversation about food. After all, food was Whis' very first interest. "If that is so, then this one day should be granted for you to return home. I'll accompany you, of course."

 

Vegeta exhaled again, very annoyed and reinforced the entanglement of his arms. It really got on his nerves that only four months had passed since Freezer’s death. Time had passed by too fast, and he had barely gotten any training done. He couldn’t afford to take another day off. All this just because of such a stupid celebration called Christmas...

 

"Is there a problem?" Whis asked. Vegeta insistently and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

The prince suddenly felt the strange look of his master and Vegeta got scared for a brief moment. "No…" He faked a cough.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Barely half an hour later Goku and Vegeta stood with Whis in the snowy garden of Capsule Corporation. It was quite cold, and the snow beneath them was hard because of the low temperatures. "The Earth is a bit cold during this season," Whis realized, looking at the white landscape. However, his attention was drawn to something entirely else. "What is that?"

 

The two fighters couldn’t look as fast, so they didn’t have time to answer as the blue-skinned alien moved towards what had caught his eye. Like years before, Bulma had set up her Christmas market where everyone had access to the Capsule Corporation garden.

 

There were a few small booths that stood side by side, and each of them had its own offering. The stands were similar to the ones at Bulma's birthday party on the yacht, but these cabins were in wood, decorated with various Christmas decorations. Some mistletoe were hung here and there and tried to create the right mood. Everything was kept in red and white, and glittering Christmas balls rounded out the final decorative touch.

 

Whis stood directly at the chestnut vendor and looked at the small brown beads that lay in a bowl in front of him. A little heat and a pleasant fragrance surrounded him. "Good Lord, what is that?" Whis asked the man who was sitting in the hut. The vendor told the blue-skinned alien what the delicacy was, and Whis immediately took one of the sweet chestnuts. With relish, he pushed the beads in his mouth back and forth, enjoying the taste of the little thing. Vegeta and Goku stood a few steps away from him and surveyed the enthusiasm that their master felt while he consumed the thing.

 

"This is delicious!" Whis exclaimed and demanded a whole bag of the delicacy.

 

 

"Ah, Whis! Nice that you’ve brought me the guys!" they all suddenly heard a woman's voice behind them. It was none other than Bulma, in her winter coat, who had the three been expecting. "And I see you've discovered my annual Christmas market."

 

Vegeta looked at his wife, who went straight toward him and wanted to greet him affectionately. "I'm glad you're back home, I haven't seen you in a long time." However, he automatically turned away as she tried to grab his hand. Annoyed, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him, frowning.

 

"It’s only been four months," the Saiyan Prince hissed contemptuously.

 

"Yes, yes, I missed you too. Rude as always," Bulma replied, exasperated, and decided to greet her new best friend. Vegeta watched as the blue-haired woman went to Whis and told him what the Christmas market was.

 

The prince didn't know what to think of the friendship between those two. He was anything but jealous, but that was really not the point. However, he hated it when his training mixed with his private life.

 

With eagle eyes he watched the two traipsed round a stand after another. Finally, she stopped in front of an empty hut.

 

"But there is no one inside this cabin," Whis noted as he looked at the gaping void. "Mulled... Mulled wine," he read the sign, which was attached to the top. "What is mulled wine?"

 

"It’s an alcohol-like drink, which is very common to drink at this time of year," Bulma said, not looking very happy at the stand not being occupied. "The one who’s responsible for the job here got sick. Just like at the booth next to where sausages really should lie on the grill." She sighed.

 

"Sausages... The name sounds so tempting. I would like to try them. What a pity," Whis wailed and stroked it with his left hand on his cheek.

 

"It's difficult at this time to get a suitable replacement. Just one day before Christmas."

 

The two looked at each other thoughtfully and suddenly something stirred in Whis' face. Vegeta, who still observed the two, got an uneasy feeling. Because at that moment, the two friends looked to him and Goku. His suspicion was confirmed when Bulma and Whis then also approached them with a sardonic grin on their face.

 

"Don't even think about it!" the Saiyan Prince growled, as if he knew what they had on their mind. Their grins just grew wider. "Don't even dare to think about it!"


	2. At the Christmas Market

There he stood, unable to do anything against this. Had it only been Bulma who had asked him, he could easily refuse. But because Whis was also present, it was more so that he had no choice. Under no circumstances could the Saiyan lose the favor of the blue-skinned alien. Although he did not think that he really would deny his divine training, but just in case. Besides, it was just one crappy afternoon he would be here. A period of time that was thus manageable.

Kakarot seemed to really like that kind of work. In fact, he was actually pretty good at it to roast the sausages like an expert. During the afternoon all sorts of friends had turned up and lined up in front of his booth, some not for the first time. Fervently Vegeta hoped that those guys would disappear and that he’d have his peaceful evening. It was already enough for him that he had to spend time with his wife, his son and their family. That was exactly what was still bearable for him for this short time.

"Four sausages, coming right up!" Goku yelled across the booth, then - as cheerfully as ever - he turned a few fresh sausages, and took down the ones that were already finished. The whole thing was served with sauerkraut and a bun. As Vegeta a peered a little to Kakarot’s booth, his stomach began to growl again. He’d do anything get one small bite of these tasteful sausages!

"Hey, didn’t you hear me?" Suddenly, the raven-haired fighter was brought out of his thoughts. "Twice mulled wine I said! I hope that they’re good.” A not so unfamiliar face growled at him. Before the Saiyan prince was none other than the God of Destruction Beerus.

"Beerus-sama... What are you doing here?" Vegeta stammered and was surprised to see this feline humanoid. Apparently Whis had picked up Beerus while he had been away to no withhold the Christmas market. Actually, he reckoned that. There were a lot of offers at the market and the food has always been Beerus’ favorite pastime.

"What am I doing here? What everyone else is doing here!” he retorted sarcastically and pushed his hands on his hips. "Do you think Whis would keep this Christmas market from me? This is something I've never seen all across the universe! Such an exciting thing! So, for the last time… Would you give me some mulled wine, or do you want me to...get into a bad mood?" The God looked at him with a penetrating gaze, and Vegeta realized that he should act rapid, preferring to keep him happy.

"Two cups of mulled wine are coming!" he said with a wry smile on his face and turned to the mulled wine machine. At least the work was more trivial than the one of Kakarot. The Saiyan prince had just let the mulled wine running down through the drain cock. From time to time he was forced to refill some alcohol, but the thing itself did the rest. It was equipped with an overheat protection which was activated, so it would shut down in an emergency. Everything looked pretty good. He gently pressed the drain cock down without breaking it. He already had destroyed some, but these things didn’t last really long. But this time he had everything under control, and he wouldn’t destroy it this time. Not now, while Beerus and Whis were waiting in front of his booth and desiring a cup of mulled wine.

The first cup was already filled and a tensed Vegeta turned a second cup underneath. This filling was also very smooth. After he was done, he put the cup on the stupid Christmas figures that were printed in front of his two guests. "There you go!” he said not very enthusiastic, watching the curious faces of the aliens. Each of them took a cup, and before they dared to take a sip, they smelled a little at the warm liquid.

"Smells...sweet." Beerus noted and closed his eyes to fully recite the flavor in itself. "What's in there?"

Again Vegeta sighed and took his cheat sheet out, deciding to read the note rather than presenting his product joyfully. "Um... Lemons, oranges, a cinnamon stick, cloves, honey and sugar...and mainly dry red wine." 

"At any rate you don’t look as if you had cooked it." Beerus eyed him skeptically. Of course he did, if not him, who else? Bulma was, considering cooking, rather ungifted, even if it was just about the mixing together of various ingredients. His wife had presented him a book with various recipes and some ingredients. The rest had been up to him. With the help of the pictures in that book it was actually pretty easy. In addition, the preparation really was not a high art that was withheld to experts.

"But I have! After all, I'm selling these shi- tasty drinks. Um." Vegeta truly had to pull himself together so that the wrong words didn’t come from his lips.

"I understand." The God of Destruction had heard enough and took a swig of the hot drink. He used the mulled wine as a mouthwash and left it for a while in his mouth before he swallowed it down finally. The prince waited anxious whether such a strong alcoholic beverage would appeal to him at all. Whis hadn’t tried a single drop yet, waiting for Beerus' reaction.

"That's..." The cat-like humanoid opened his eyes abruptly. "Delicious! I want more." He quickly downed the entire cup at a stride and put it directly in front of Vegeta again. "Go on. Make it full."

"Yes..." The Saiyan was surprised at how much the God of Destruction liked that kind of drink. As fast as possible, he filled the cup to the brim and put it once more in front of him. The god emptied the second cup just as quickly as the first.

"More!" he demanded again. Whis, who also took a small sip, was watching the scene more than amused.

"Beerus-sama, you know that there is alcohol is inside. Thereafter, you will feel pretty bad if you don’t take it in moderation," the blue-skinned alien explained to him like he was a little kid.

"I know what I can take!" his counterpart shouted, already babbled a little. "That's totally sweet, so there cannot be so much wine inside. Vegeta, be so kind and fill that cup again." With that, he turned back to the Saiyan Prince. How could he not refuse the request? Although, it would probably have been better to deny him another cup.

"Beerus-sama... I, uh..." Vegeta quickly tried to fudge an excuse. What could he do that the God of Destruction would vanish from his boot?

"Don’t you want to offer me another sip of this delicious drink, Saiyan Prince?" Suddenly Beerus snapped at him with a sly look. Vegeta glanced at Whis, who did not seem like he would interfere any time soon. He was on his own. He had no other choice than-

"Oh what is this stunning fragrance?" Beerus wrinkled his nose and looked to his left. Vegeta followed his gaze and finally stopped at Kakarot's booth. Facilitated, he wheezed when he realized that now the God had something else in mind. Goku had put again some fresh sausages on the grill and the smell of meat wafted over to them. Beerus seemed to have completely forgotten that he wanted another cup of mulled wine. Without dwelling on Vegeta, he walked over to Kakarot and inquired there about his offer. Of course, he pushed all the way forward and Bulma's friends let him have his way without hesitation. Nobody wanted it forfeit with him.

The prince was really glad that this strange encounter was over. "Really delicious.” Whis grinned at him. "Beerus-sama really should not drink so much. In moderation, this is really an excellent drink. "

 

~*~

 

Hours later, the biggest hubbub was finally over. It had already become dark, and soon there would be the Christmas dinner, Vegeta noted hungry. He put his hand on his belly and rubbed it absently. All her friends had tasted everything from stand to stand and their stomachs were full with various foods. The staff of the Capsule Corporation also closed their booths already, and even Kakarot - who had donned a blue apron - cleaned the grill after this long afternoon.

"I'm so hungry!" his rival wailed while scrubbing diligently on the grill bars. "I'm glad that soon there will be something to eat."

"You have no reason to whine! During your working you had time to eat one sausage after another!" Vegeta hissed at the side stand and finally turned off the mulled wine machine. Even if he didn’t want to, he still had to clean the counter. Out of a corner, he took the pink apron, which already accompanied him on Beerus' planet over the months and began using a swab to clean the wooden surface in front of him.

"Those were just a few. A maximum of ten pieces! And the things were really small and already partly black!" Goku justified.

"Tch." Vegeta thought that it was just unbelievable at what level his eternal rival was whining. At least he had no problems with Beerus anymore. The God couldn’t get a hangover from sausages. Who knew what would go with him if he had an alcohol level corresponding thereto. "I am so glad when this shit is over. Now everything will be quiet and I will have an extensive dinner." He sighed. Yes, at the annual Christmas dinner and the Christmas Goose made by Bulma's mother - he rejoiced that more than usual. The whole day had so dragged on his nerves. While eating dinner he could have his peace at last and forget the stresses and strains of the whole day.

"Yes, it will be yummy. I'm so looking forward to eating the Christmas goose!" Goku agreed.

Suddenly it hit Vegeta. Was Goku talking about his Christmas food? "Does Chichi also prepare a Christmas goose?" he asked after a precaution. Inwardly he hoped that all this was just a bad nightmare. It couldn’t be that...

"Oh, you know anything about it at all? Bulma’s invited everyone this evening because this year Whis and Beerus are attending. When she was talking about the whole thing, the two insisted on staying on Earth. I mean, who can blame them, yeah?"

Vegeta looked shocked in the cheerful face of Kakarot. He couldn’t be serious! Whis, Beerus, and Goku’s family? He only wanted to have his peace. Did he really have to celebrate Christmas with these idiots?

"So your family and... the two are also here?" he asked, while his left eyebrow began to twitch. All of that was really too much. Vegeta wanted to destroy anything or scream.

"And Gohan, Videl, Pan, Mister Satan, Son Goten and... Oh, and Piccolo. Kuririn and his family prefer to celebrate privately, for whatever reason,” Goku enumerated the guests.

"Whatever..." Vegeta repeated stammering the words of his counterpart. He understood why the bald man would rather be at home. After all, the prince wanted this too. The Saiyan groaned at the thought that they would have a full house today. The only peace that he could still yearn for was the longed-for sleep after Christmas dinner. But the blue-haired woman would... Well that would be nothing bad. But even for that he didn’t have the nerves. On such holidays, she drank quite a lot and was sometimes too confiding for his taste. But how it looked like now, he would also have to drink to bear this whole charade. As long as possible he wanted to avoid this at all costs.

"Are you still here? Don’t you want to come in?" Bulma suddenly stood in front of them and had a grin on her face, as she admired the two Saiyans with their aprons. "I didn’t know that you're such a good househusband."

Now she made herself even fun of him! Him, the- Vegeta gritted his teeth and ignored the silly talk of his wife. Instead, he put the rag aside, folded his arms and gave her a contemptuous look. "Tch."

"Bulma, I’m already so hungry. How long before dinner?" Goku asked the blue-haired, looking and sounding pretty upset.

"That's why I'm here. The Christmas dinner starts in about thirty minutes. Maybe you could take a shower before you sit down at the table. The booths, you can leave them as they are. The staff will take care of it tomorrow or the day after."

Vegeta was relieved that it was not a long time until dinner started. A quick shower and then- Suddenly, he speculated. If the others were already inside, then would he have to sit next to Kakarot? The Saiyan, who was not only his biggest rival, but also the one who always tried to eat his food?

"In any case I don’t want to sit next to Kakarot, if you have that in mind!" Vegeta hissed, glancing contemptuously over to the other Saiyan. "He can eat someone else’s food."

Bulma's grin grew wider after his reaction. The Saiyan Prince did not quite understand what was so amusing.

"I understand!" she giggled, and then came a few steps toward him. "Probably you prefer sitting next to your beautiful woman." She came with her face close to him, just that she wanted to give him a kiss.

Abruptly Vegeta turned away, took his apron in his hand, and he threw it on the floor. "That's not it! I want to eat in peace!” he yelled, and went out from the wooden hut. Annoyed and without turning around, he trudged toward home through the snow. However, his wife was far from done with this conversation.

"Vegeta! What was that? You’ve never been thrilled by this holiday. I get that. But I have never seen you that childish. Hey, you listening to me? Turn over while I'm talking to you!" she snapped after him.

The Saiyan stopped in his stride and turned briefly to look at her. He gazed at the annoyed blue-haired woman, who was standing with arms crossed, in her winter coat in front of him. He was pretty mad at her because she was responsible for all this banter. "This Christmas... I don’t give a fuck! Gifts are useless because I don’t need anything! The only thing I want is my rest, and it looks like you can’t even give me that!" he shouted at her. "On the contrary, you take it away from me. My heavenly rest! I just want to enjoy this food, that's the only good thing about this shitty celebration! "

When he was finished with his hate speech, he was breathing pretty hard. Because of the cold even he could even see his cool breath. It was good that he was able to let out, which had dammed him the last hours. Of course, it wasn’t fair to take his anger out on her. But at the moment he just needed a scapegoat, and she was there at the wrong moment.

Bulma's eyes were glazed, almost as if she was going to cry. But Vegeta knew that look. She was close to an explosion, and in a few short moments, she did. "You selfish idiot! Do what you want! At any case you won’t sit next to me! Actually, I want to see you far away from me now that I think about it!"

Now it was the blue-haired woman who stomped annoyed back to the house. Vegeta sighed and regretted that he had ever come here this day. First the lot of hoopla with Beerus and Whis, and now his wife who was mad at him. Certainly they fought now and then; it was just her temperament. But this sort of verbal confrontation… he did not need that here and now.

"Uh... Shall we go into the house?"

At that moment he realized that they had not been alone in their dispute. Kakarot was still stopped dead in his tracks in his cabin and looked at him in astonishment. Great. Fantastic. That was exactly what he needed: his opponent witnessing his confrontation with Bulma.


	3. Christmas dinner and other difficulties

  
  


Vegeta reveled in the refreshing sensations of the hot water flowing down his body and soothing his aching muscles. He washed his messy hair that had suffered the misfortune of absorbing the stinking odor of sausages that wafted through the air from Kakarot's booth, from earlier. The prince wanted to do nothing more than confine himself in this cabin forever. Just thinking about the horrors that were to materialize within the next few hours were enough to send dreadful chills down his spine. He was giving himself a migraine just thinking about it.

 

After a while, he finally finished and switched off the water. Exasperated beyond words, he got out of the shower, dried himself off and donned a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Doubtless Bulma would snap at him, for his choice in clothing. While he preferred casual attire, she always made sure to rig up during such holidays. Not that it was of any consequence now though, since the evening was already over for him, one way or another.

 

Finally, the Saiyan went downstairs into the living room, where the rather large dining table was enlarged and plentifully covered. On the table were - as expected - her parents, Kakarot's family and the two guests that he least wanted to see - Beerus and Whis. In the middle were the untouched delicacies that he would soon devour: a Christmas goose, marinated salmon, some other entrees, various side dishes and salads; Everything a Saiyan’s heart desired. The deserts weren't lacking either, Vegeta realized, as he set his brilliant gaze upon the array of delicacies from the previous year, such as the nougat parfait with fruits and the mascarpone cream with cinnamon. In addition, there were several jugs of water, wine bottles and other alcoholic as well as non-alcoholic beverages that were evenly distributed across the table. His mouth began watering at the sight and aroma of the palatable smorgasbord before him. However, it was cluttered with all sorts of dishes, glasses and napkins; far too much cutlery for his taste. A knife and a fork was all he needed. 

 

"Hey, Vegeta. We all are waiting for you. Have a seat." Goku grinned in that trademark goofy manner of his, as he pointed to the empty seat, opposite him. Vegeta groaned vexedly, forced to oblige his rival, since this was the only vacant spot. He sat across Goku, beside Mister Satan and shifted his gaze about, until it reached Bulma. Dammit, this could not get any worse!!! Beerus and Whis were sitting on either side of her, the latter occupying the chair initially meant for him.

 

'Pft, I don't care.' He reassured himself mentally, yet was unable to suppress the odd feeling in his heart; something akin to- jealousy?!! "Ridiculous!!" He muttered to himself, arms folded in his usual pompous manner. All Whis ever cared about was food, so it didn't really matter. In any case, he had only himself to blame for this whole situation. He was just incensed at being driven like a slave all day, so much so that he finally snapped at his wife, unable to contain his discontentment any longer. Sometimes, he thought, it would really be a lot better to keep his mouth shut. But that just wasn't in his nature.

"What is ridiculous?" Goku asked him and Vegeta looked up at him.

"Nothing! Mind your own damn business!" He growled back, averting his gaze. He continued to watch his wife, who was schmoozing with Whis. He could not hear exactly what they were talking about, since they were too far away. Actually, it didn’t interest him at all. So why was was he persistently taking ganders their way?

Suddenly Whis turned his head over to Vegeta and looked at him, amusedly, making him feel that much more uncomfortable. The Prince's gaze swung to the glass in front of him, which was still empty. He contemplated the wisdom behind drinking something that strong how wise it was to drink something potent. He shrugged off those thoughts, as he picked up the wine bottle next to him - red wine variety “Zweigelt” (A/N: Zweigelt is an Austrian red wine). Perhaps it would be a little easier to get through with some alcohol in his system. Truth is, he didn't want to touch this stuff, since it took away his inhibitions and was detrimental to his training. However, this time he decided to make an exception.

"I never seen you drink wine before, Vegeta." Kakarot observed, from the opposite side of the table. Why was this fool constantly pestering him at every turn? Could he not bother someone else, for once? 

"Tch." Vegeta scoffed. "You don’t say." He hastily emptied the wine in his glass, almost filling it to the brim. The very next moment, he took it in his hand and just as quickly the blood red contents disappeared down his throat. He again reaped an astonished glance from his rival.

 

"I'm not exactly a wine connoisseur... but I don’t think that you should drink that so quickly, Vegeta." 

 

"Who asked you?" The Prince hissed back, making no effort to hide his sullen mood. Again he glanced at Bulma and Whis who had viewed his action with pure shock. His wife shook her head and snippily turned her head away from him. Vegeta really had no clue what was wrong with her today. She appeared... different… somehow, more irate than usual, which was saying a great deal. Sure she'd always been difficult, but today she appeared particularly sensitive. He also noted that she hadn't touched her own wine yet. Normally she would have had her second glass, by now. Vegeta was not sure whether something was in the air or he was just imagining things.

The next moment Bulma raised her glass, drawing the attention of all the guests present.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me that we celebrate Christmas this year, together with all those who are very close to me. I hope that we'll have a nice and peaceful evening.” The blue-haired woman opened with a few welcoming words the Christmas dinner. Vegeta, who sat on the left side of the table, looked asquint at her and could tell that her eyes were locked onto him at this moment. Why was she staring at him? Did she want to tell him something by that?

"I will no longer be on tenterhooks you. Take a grip and eat as much as you can!"

All - except Vegeta - were clapping and happy about the grand opening. The Saiyan was still sitting there with his arms folded, not daring to lift his gaze there. Instead, he finally grabbed without a moment's hesitation the Christmas goose, which was directly between him and Kakarot and forgot for a while everything around him. Finally, there was the long-awaited Christmas dinner.

The food was plentiful, even more so than last year. Granted, the blue-haired knew how she had to measure out the amount. This year she not only had to deal with a lot of gluttons in form of Saiyans, but also with a God and Whis whose stomachs were like bottomless pits.

Vegeta was surprised that the food proceeded without any further incidents. Actually, dinner was almost ... tolerable. The only thing that he was displeased about was that the people around him talked too much in his opinion. Especially Mister Satan and Gohan, who sat next to him, chatted without interruption about the little Pan. Damn, was there no other topic than this little pooper? Vegeta didn’t know what was so interesting about such a small child anyway. Admittedly, he was not the best father prime example. After all, he hadn’t taken care of Trunks when he was little.

"Isn’t she sweet?" Again, Kakarot had turned to him. Vegeta had not noticed that he had stared at the little bundle in such a long time that even his opponent had noticed.

"Yeah ... charming," he admitted more than sarcastically back and took a sip of the red wine.

 

~*~

 

Fervently Vegeta had hoped that after the Christmas dinner everything was all over. But this year, Bulma truly had put her shoulder to the wheel. There weren’t the usual gifts and more or less cozy get-togethers. No, they - or rather, the children had a small Christmas play prepared to entertain guests. Vegeta could not believe what charade was organized today. The Prince and the other guests were sitting in the living room and waiting for what was coming. In front of them was a small stage, which was constructed using wooden planks, so nothing extravagant. There weren’t really props - only his son, Goten and Gohan stood before them and were about to start with the bullshit.

"For our play ... we exactly need a volunteer," Trunks said and looked into the audience before him. Vegeta was queasy at the thought that this story needed one more person. They already had three, was a fourth member that necessary?

"We are looking for someone who can be a grumpy protagonist," Goten explained further.

Vegeta was truly uncomfortable. A grumpy protagonist? Now he really hoped that it would not come as he feared it-

"Hey! Saiyajin no Ouji!" Vegeta suddenly heard a voice near to him. The Prince moved his head slightly to the left and looked at the cat-like humanoid, who looked amused. "That sounds like a role that would be perfect for you."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and could not believe what was happening now. Did he really need to join this bullshit, so that the God of Destruction would remain in a good mood?

"I don’t... uh don’t really know if I'm the ideal person for it," he quickly sought for an apology and wanted to turn away himself as the God spoke to him again.

"I want to see you as a bad-tempered guy! Or do you want me to be in a bad mood?" he said with a slightly threatening undertone. Vegeta did not quite know what to make of it. The cat looked at him, even more amused, but still he was not allowed to be forfeit with him. Somehow this Horror Christmas Eve didn’t want to stop. Every time he thought it could not get any worse, he was quite mistaken.

"Yes..." the fighter moaned in agony, thus resigned that he truly had no choice if he did not want to cause a fight.

"Hey, we have a volunteer!" shouted Beerus to the children on the wooden stage counter, pointing at Vegeta, who was trying not to freak out.

 

~*~

 

The story of this play was a little bit familiar to him. When he was on stage, the audience was told that he should represent Ebenezer Scrooge from Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol". Trunks, Goten and Gohan were the three ghosts who visited this grumpy and old miser. It was completely improvised; Vegeta was just the way he really was, and the audience seemed to enjoy it. Apparently he met the protagonists as chalk and cheese. Still he didn’t enjoy that play at all. Every time someone laughed or applauded from the audience, he turned his head away in shame. The work at the Christmas market was harmless. The situation now was more... humiliating.

Every now and then, he dared to take a look at the crowd, mostly just to see what Bulma did. As usual, she was sitting next Whis, yet she was completely focused on Vegeta. He could literally see a beam in their eyes, as if she really liked that he condescended to nonsense. Her bad mood from earlier seemed to have completely disappeared.

After what seemed like ages, the play finally ended and without waiting a final applause, the black-haired fighter marched off the stage and went straight to the terrace door. He did not even want to sit in the audience again because he felt too exposed. Vegeta simply didn’t want to see anyone, too deep in the humiliation so he couldn’t even look anyone in the eye. Although he heard in the background as Bulma announced the handing out of presents with the ringing of the hand bell, he had to get away. It had been too much clearly! Why would he be interested in stupid gifts? He had already told her earlier that he did not need anything, and he especially did not want anything.

With an effort he opened the patio door and closed it just as quickly behind him. A cool breeze greeted him and he truly did not care that he froze off his ass. Although the cold already made goosebumps on his bare arms, he was glad to be in the fresh air. He walked up to the railing and looked at the garden of the Capsule Corporation, bathed in soft white snow. At the Christmas stalls there was still some burning light, even if no one was down there. Granted, it seemed quite pleasant and peaceful outside. It was dark and a few snowflakes made their way down. Why could it not always be so calm?

Somehow the Saiyan sensed that he would not be alone for long. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, as if someone would open the terrace door. "What are you doing out here? Aren’t you cold in that outfit?" It was none other than Bulma, who had followed him. "But I'm not here to talk about your clothes. The others are already unwrapping their presents, don’t you want to come in again?" His wife came a few steps closer to him until she finally came to a stop next to him. She was dressed in her winter coat, because it was pretty icy. However at the moment, Vegeta preferred the cold rather than the noise in the living room.

"Not interested," he said, continuing to look forward. It surprised him almost a little that she suddenly appeared as she had rather resentful behaved before, during and after dinner. However, her mood during the Christmas play had clearly changed for the better.

"Vegeta, why are you weirder than usual?" she said, almost indignantly as he looked asquint at her while she looked at him skeptically. "What's going on?"

But he did not really have an answer to that question. It was just everything. Furthermore, he gave her only endless silence, until he finally came up with a counter-question. "What's the matter with YOU?"

"What about me? "

Now the prince turned his gaze at her and looked into azure eyes. "You are more irritated than usual and acting strange. Is there anything you want to tell me? "

"No idea what you are alluding, but it's really nothing. I just wanted to spend a nice evening with you and ... the others. But apparently your desired presence demand was probably too much." Some disappointment spread across her face. Admittedly, she was not wrong. Basically, he had to do nothing, just sit down at the table and enjoy. But this Christmas market and the kids’ play gnawed on his ego.

"This year, you didn’t make it easy for me. First, this Christmas market and then ... this silly Christmas play," he snorted at her scornfully.

"Okay you can hold the Christmas market against me, but this play ... that wasn’t my idea. By the way you gave Trunks a treat with your acting. Our son enjoyed it more than usual because you’re never here anyway and have no time to take care of him." Vegeta could literally watch her facial features, how they were always thoughtful and disappointed. His wife was actually right; he was hardly ever at home. But...

"Trunks is old enough to take care of himself."

"That's not the point! I just wanted to say that if you’re so rarely present, you could give him the joy with such things without rushing out. After all, he looks up at you, if you haven’t realized it," she told him.

Vegeta never had a bad conscience because of anything, but now that she was talking insistently on him he really ... almost felt a bit guilty. Again his lips remained closed and stillness enveloped the two.

"Let’s stop talking about that..." she sighed. "It's time for the presents."

"You know that I don’t give anybody anything, so what’s the point?"

"Just because you don’t make anybody a present doesn’t mean that I have nothing!" she told him with a cheerful voice and put her left hand in her jacket pocket. She took out a small box that was wrapped with a ribbon. No wrapping paper, just a simple bow of the ribbon graced the top of the box.

Curiously Vegeta eyed the thing in her hand and was surprised how small her gift was. Normally, she always came with big gifts with something he did not need. Maybe it would be different this year. Inwardly, he believed that it would really be.

"Merry Christmas, Vegeta," she said, handing it to him energetically. Hesitating, the prince took the box in his hand and unwrapped it. Almost excited he opened the small thing and was amazed when he realized what was in there.


	4. The present

"How…did you know that..." He stammered as he looked at the little thing in the box. Vegeta hadn't seen the symbol in ages, but he had never forgotten it. Nevertheless, he wondered where she had gotten knowledge of it. Although he had told her of the emblem, he hadn’t given her the detail necessary to replicate it like this.

"Oh, I have my contacts," she grinned and was happy that the gift seemed to please him. Yes, she clearly hit the mark. Vegeta was indeed delighted to get such a unique gift.

It was more personal and not as senseless as the presents before. The blue-haired woman had really thought about that carefully.

"If you really want to know, Whis helped a little bit. He showed me a picture of it. Using that image, I thought to myself that it would be nice to customize a chain for you. I mean, you don't have to wear it, but you can just...keep it. "

Vegeta took the necklace with the Saiyan Royal Family Crest out of the box and touched with his rough fingers over the cold silver. "You and Whis... You two sure talk to each other a lot," said the Saiyan, uncertain if she could hear a spark of jealousy.

"Just lately, because of your gift, but otherwise – Wait, are you..." Her lips formed a broad grin that derided the Prince downright.

Vegeta turned red at her words. Unconsciously he clenched his lips and turned his head away from her. "I'm not jealous, if you're trying to say that!" he argued rather loudly. The black-haired fighter clenched the chain a little more firmly in his hand and ran his fingers loose shortly afterwards. Again he looked at the gift his wife had given him.

"I would never dare to say that," she giggled, as if she wasn't taking him very seriously. "I'm just glad that you have at least a little pleasure. Maybe this present will raise your spirits and let you forget what you've endured today."

His wife's protestations sounded more than honest and Vegeta turned his head to her again, even if he still felt the unpleasant redness in his face.

"I just wanted you to have a piece of your past again. I know that it was long ago, but that's still a part of you, after all. With this gift the whole thing shouldn't appear so far away and... forgotten," she finished in a soft voice while looking at him thoughtfully. 

Again, there was a comfortable silence between the couple. Vegeta didn't know what to say about her gift. He was far too surprised about how much she seemed to know him.

"Well... I'll go back inside to the others. You can catch up later, when you think you're ready again." With those words, she turned around. As she was about to open the patio door, Vegeta - without hesitation - approached her and grabbed her arm. He pressed the soft fabric of her coat and pulled her back a few centimeters back to him. 

"Wait," he whispered just before her face. Without knowing what he really wanted to do he pulled her close to him until their lips locked. An intense kiss in the cold wind, which meant...

 

Thank you.

 

~*~

 

Later, the Saiyan prince was ready again for the charade that has accompanied him throughout the Christmas Eve. However, after receiving the gift from her, he was clearly in high spirits, the agony from hours before seemingly forgotten. Fortunately nobody approached him considering his brilliant acting performance from before. Everyone was busy with their own gifts.

Vegeta sat in a cozy chair and watched his wife like a hawk as she unwrapped gifts with their son and Goten. Of course she noticed that he watched her, but this time Vegeta didn't get an annoyed look, more like a facial expression that told him something else.

The Saiyan licked his lips and realized that he couldn't wait until the hubbub was over to finally be alone with her. Tomorrow he would leave again with Kakarot, so there was just this one night. At that moment when he had kissed her, he regretted it for a hint of a moment that he trained so far away from her. That he couldn't share a bed with her and that he wasn't able to do other things as well that he preferred here and there. But the fighter had chosen this training and didn't regret it fundamentally. After all, the struggle and the constant improvement and self-realization were things that were nevertheless the most important things to him. Although other things gained importance over the years. In addition, his wife wouldn't run away. When she had chosen him, she knew what was essential in his life and that she had to accept it.

Just before the couple went back to the others, she had advised him that he shouldn't drink too much. After all, the last time he had been at home was four months ago. Vegeta knew what Bulma meant with that. Despite the fact that he had dismissed that as vulgar years ago, he was here and there glad that the woman called a spade a spade.

"Vegeta, you seem...changed," he suddenly heard a voice beside him. The Saiyan drove out of his chair up in fright when he saw that Whis was standing with a cup of tea beside him.

"Whis-sama..." he stammered, completely jolt out of his dreams. "C-changed how?"

"You're much more relaxed than hours earlier. During the Christmas dinner you were as stiff as a poker. What is the reason for this change of mood?" he asked curiously as he lifted his cup and took a sip. "This Jägertee that Bulma gave me is really excellent. Although it's almost a little too alcoholic." (A/N: Jagertee [also Jägertee] is an alcoholic beverage made by mixing overproof rum with black tea, red wine, plum brandy, orange juice and various spices. It is served warm and is typically consumed during winter.)

Vegeta did not have the slightest desire to talk with his master about Bulma's gift, even if he knew what it was. It was too personal and didn't concern anyone except him and his wife. So he gave the blue-skinned alien a long-lasting silence. 

His eyes were still fixed on the woman who now held Kakarot's granddaughter in her arms. As she carried the little bundle in her arms, she looked really happy, the Saiyajin Prince observed firmly.

"You don't want to talk about it, although I already know what the reason is. Hmm, sometimes you're more than strange. But it looks as if Bulma has already given you your present", he continued talking on omnisciently. The black-haired fighter groaned and looked on his left to his master.

"One does not simply keep anything from you," he hissed almost a little snidely.

"But it's so wonderful the...thing!" It came out squealing from him.

"Uh, I don't get it." The Saiyan was confused why Whis described his chain as 'wonderful'. Somehow the description didn't entirely fit. Was Whis talking about something completely different?

Suddenly, the blue-skinned alien winced slightly and rolled thoughtfully with his eyes. "Well, I thought...nothing more than..." He quickly closed the topic by taking another sip of the hot drink.

"WHAT?" Vegeta was wondering what the whole thing was about. All the time the Saiyan had the feeling that something was wrong and the strange behavior of his master confirmed his suspicion.

"Whis-san!" Bulma had noticed the strange atmosphere between the guys and had approached them. She still had the small Pan on her arm, who clung to the dress of blue-haired woman. "Whis-san, you know that I gave Vegeta the chain. Is it about that?" She looked intently at the blue-skinned man. The black-haired fighter couldn't help himself, but something was strange. The manner in which she mentioned that his gift was indeed the chain sounded pretty strange.

"That's right. I'm so forgetful," he spoke out, laughing a little bit. The Saiyan frowned when he saw the happy face of the alien.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Vegeta asked urgently.

"Nothing," Bulma tried to calm him down. Now she also had a strange grin on her face.

The prince looked between the two once more back and forth. Somehow...there was something in the air, but neither told him anything. Besides, he didn't want to make a scene in front of the others here and now. Vegeta decided to pursue the matter later. No matter what they concealed before him, he would find out.

 

~*~

 

The next morning the Saiyan woke up in a bed in which he had not slept in for a long time. It was much softer than the one on Beerus' planet he could call his own. When he opened his eyes, he looked slightly to the right and realized that his wife was gone, which was still warm from her body. The Saiyan stood up and looked around him. It was still a bit dark, as it often happens at this time of year, but he could see that she was not in the bedroom. Still a little bit drowsy he got up and looked for his clothes, which were scattered all over the floor. It took ages because his tank top was completely separated from his pants. The saiyan prince remembered that it had been a little passionate yesterday, which was no surprise after his long absence. However, Vegeta was slightly puzzled where Bulma was. Usually he was the first one to get up and couldn't lie around for hours. Vegeta still had the feeling that something was going on.

After he had slipped over his cozy clothes, he stepped out of the room and crept down the hall to locate the blue-haired woman. Vegeta dared a quick look into his son's room, where he only saw Trunks and Goten lying in the same bed. The children were still sleeping with their toys in the arms. So the Saiyan Prince decided to go to the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. 

Before he could continue searching further, he refreshed himself. As he brushed his teeth and washed his face, he stared thoughtfully at his own mirror image. That feeling that something was wrong wouldn’t leave him and sat heavily on his stomach.

After he was done, he turned again down the corridor and went a floor down, when he suddenly heard familiar voices. They were dull, but Vegeta knew who was chatting in the kitchen. Carefully, he walked a few steps down without drawing someone's attention. The conversation was now clearly audible to him. Bulma and Whis were apparently in the kitchen and seemed to drink coffee or something similar and...

"I don't understand why you didn't tell him. Someday he will know about it anyway. Better now than later."

Vegeta was still on the stairs and didn't dare to come even closer. The risk of being discovered was too high. What the hell were they talking about?

"I wanted to... I really wanted to tell him yesterday. But you saw how he was! If I had told him he would have gotten a heart attack."

Vegeta swallowed when he heard the voice of Bulma. So he had was right after all! He knew that something was going on. However, he couldn't hear exactly what they were exactly talking about.

"Maybe he doesn't care at all, or he hates me... I really don't know how he reacts to it. After all, even I haven't expected... Not after all these years. I mean... I had always been careful," she continued in concern.

Tense, the Saiyan pressed his lips together. Why would he freak out? And what didn't she expect after all these years? Why had she always been careful? Vegeta didn't know how he should interpret what she just said. Somehow it sounded like...

"Tell him, once and for all. Then at least you know where you stand and we can stop pretending. I almost blabbed that thing yesterday," he heard his master again.

At Vegeta's temple throbbed a vein. Oh yes, this conversation didn't bode well for him. He couldn't wait any longer - he had to know what they were talking about. Even if the Saiyan knew he would hate himself for his acting, he couldn't help it anymore. These feelings that rose in him were stronger than his rational thinking and acting. Without wasting even a second thought about the pros and cons he crashed into the kitchen where he saw the two friends sitting at dinner table.

Bulma turned, startled by the noise he had made and looked at him aghast. "Vegeta?!" His wife was dressed with her dressing gown and drank a cup of tea with his master. Thus, they didn't do anything out of the ordinary. However, the Saiyan suspected something terrible, after what he had heard.

"You two...are you kidding me?!" Vegeta blurted out, who pointed his right index finger at them.

"Vegeta, I can explain that," she reassured him.

The Saiyan fighter choked on the word. Now that he was standing in front of them, he couldn't say anything. He was literally blocked. With his mouth half open and his hand raised, he stood in the middle of the kitchen and didn't know what to do next. What was he was expecting after his action? Because of the suspicious conversation of the two friends he had suspected them to have an affair. Yes, the great and mighty Vegeta was thinking that his wife had a fling with his master! But now that he saw the two in front of him, he was ashamed of this ridiculous idea. Probably the two would laugh at him if he would only say that presumption.

"Vegeta..." she tried to get him out of his thoughts. "It is impolite to point the finger at people."

Abruptly, he pulled his hand back and crossed his arms embarrassed. "Tell me at least what's going on. You’re acting weird and talking about me behind my back," he said and looked at the two friends skeptically.

Bulma bit her lower lip and glanced at Whis before turning Vegeta to again. "Actually I wanted to tell you this…thing differently, but..." She wondered how she could formulate her words accordingly. The Saiyan watched the blue-haired woman, as she sighed and grabbed aware at her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Vegeta swallowed as the words echoed in his head. Once again opened his mouth unconsciously until it was ajar. His gaze was now directed at her stomach, which didn't show any rounding yet. He briefly glanced at Whis and hated himself again for the next idea that grazed him: the silly delusion that they had a fling. Their children would certainly look strange. In his mind, a picture of little brats with blue hair and a blue skin manifested. Now the Saiyan Prince felt truly more than ludicrous. 

How was it possible that he didn't recognize her pregnancy? The fact that his wife hadn't taken a single drop of her wine to be made clear that she was expecting. Gradually everything started to make sense. Her irritable behavior and also the fact that Whis had his gift called 'wonderful'. Was this his real Christmas present?

"Vegeta, did you hear me? I said that I am pregnant," she repeated. The prince was still staring with parted lips on her appearance and didn't answer her question. Too many thoughts revolved around him, he just didn't know what to make of her pregnancy.

"When," he snorted. "When did that happen?"

A slight smile played on her lips and she came a few steps toward him. "After Freezer..."

Everything seemed to make sense. Vegeta remembered those nights when she had been there for him after he hadn't been able to destroy that damn lizard. The Prince focused on his wife and was now able to feel the ki of his unborn child. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Apparently he had been too busy with himself and his bad temper to realize that obvious fact.

"Vegeta?" Finally his wife wanted to have an answer from him, but the Saiyan still didn't know what to say. Wordlessly, he pressed his lips together tightly and without worrying about their reaction, he turned away from her and headed for the terrace to soak up the fresh air.

"I think he has to digest that," Vegeta could hear the muffled voice of his master, whom he had accused minutes earlier in his thoughts to have a fling with his wife. How stupid and foolish that idea was! The fighter was annoyed about his behavior and the fact that it was not the others, only himself but who made a fool of him.

 

~*~

 

It was unfair towards her to say nothing and to punish her with silence. But he needed time to think through everything. He needed distance from her as quickly as possible. Therefore, he was glad that Whis had decided to leave shortly after their confrontation. Everyone stood in the garden of Capsule Corporation and said goodbye to Whis, Beerus, and the two Saiyans.

"Vegeta..." She reminded him once again that she was waiting for a response. "Don't you want to say anything about this? After all, I'm pregnant and you’re leaving again for God knows how long. "

Of course, his departure was not what she wanted. But he had always vowed to himself to continue his training, no matter what happened. Another child wouldn't change this in any way.

"I am sure, he will certainly stop by again," Whis took word for him and Vegeta felt the look of the blue-skinned alien on him. However, he was still stunned by the whole situation that he had nothing to say.

Again Vegeta heard the annoyed sigh of his wife, who thus gave an expression to her displeasure.

"I guess I will never understand you Saiyans..." she finally admitted in defeat. "At least take this." Bulma pulled out an envelope from a side pocket of her jacket and gave it to the prince. Vegeta didn't know what it could be; however, he accepted without a word. "But open it only when you are 'over there'."

 

~*~

 

Vegeta sighed with relief when they finally arrived on Beerus' planet. The God and Whis dedicated to the food scraps that Bulma had packed for them, while Goku and Vegeta disappeared to their room, to recover from the exertions.

The Saiyajin Prince sat on his bed as he pulled out the envelope that Bulma gave him and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Congratulations on the baby," said Goku with joyful voice.

"Mind your own business!" Vegeta snorted back. Congratulations from Kakarot was the last thing he needed now.

"Do not be such a sourpuss! That's great news, why can't you be just be happy?" asked his counterpart and lay face down on his bed.

"Tch," he retorted contemptuously and turned his back on his rival. Why wasn't he really happy about it? He didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that he felt relegated. On that day, when she had announced him Trunks' pregnancy. 

He almost hated himself when he thought about his reaction at that time. As he had yelled at her that she should get 'rid' of it. At that time their relationship was completely different in comparison to now. A casual affair that he had with a simple Earth woman. And now? Now this blue-haired beauty was his wife expecting another child without him really wanting it…again. But this time he did not feel outrage as it was then. Vegeta didn't know whether he was glad or not. He could not say it exactly. It was more that he was…afraid. Afraid to show for the second time that he was a lousy father. But perhaps this pregnancy was a kind of second chance that fate had given him. A chance to smooth his mistakes of the past.

Lost in thought, he finally opened the envelope and pulled out a picture and a letter. It was a deduction of an ultrasound image, which showed a fetus. He could see a head, as well as small hands. Vegeta had to swallow, as this child appeared more real in his head. Was that really his second chance? Curious, he unfolded the letter from her, where only a few words were written down. Bulma only said that the image was only a few days old and that she was in the 13th week of pregnancy. However, he caught his breath, as he read her last words.

We are waiting for you.

 

~*~

 

 

"I'll be back in a few hours." Once again Whis made himself ready a short leap to earth. Since Christmas a few weeks had passed and today he was in the mood to taste some food of the blue planet.

"Whis-sama..." Vegeta stepped closer to his master and handed him an envelope with a queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Vegeta-san?" Incredulous, he looked at the envelope that the Saiyan Prince held against him.

"Could you please give that to my wife? A-and without reading it!" he warned, a slight blush apparent.

Again, the blue-skinned alien looked at him curiously, until he finally took the envelope in his hand with a smile. "Of course. Your private affairs do not concern me," he chuckled in amusement. "As mentioned before, I'll be back in a few hours." With these words he said goodbye and turned way from the Saiyan. A moment later Whis was gone and on the way to Earth.

Vegeta looked joyfully in the sky. A slight smirk was on his lips as he thought of what was in the envelope. It was a letter that was intended for his wife and fervently he hoped that Whis keep his promise to not read it. The things he had written were only determined for her eyes only.

The Saiyan still didn't know what to make of this sudden pregnancy. But he was not alone.

His grin widened as he recalled the words of his writing in his memory.

 

_Bulma..._

_I cannot cancel or pause my training with Whis._   
_I can't do it._   
_You're the only one who can persuade him._   
_You'll find a way to do so, I'm sure of that._   
_My belated Christmas present to you is therefore ... time._   
_Time that I have to spend with you to figure out what to make of this new situation._   
_Time that I would like to make of us... and to not make the same _mistakes again.__   
_Time for you. For you and the unborn child._   
_This time I want to do it right._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank u for reading :) I hope you enjoyed this little story and with that I wish you all a Merry Christmas! I am so glad to be in this community and I enjoy every day reading and writing comments where we exchange views and so on.


End file.
